The Trap Club
by Meikakuna
Summary: After telling a strange girl named Miku his secret, Len is dragged into a club dedicated to... cross dressing. No, seriously. He is given the task of saving the club by helping it gain more members.
1. Chapter 1- The Strangest Club

**Chapter 1- The Strangest Club in the World**

Len sighed as he sat down on the concrete bench. He breathed in the cool air and tried not to cry. What was wrong with him? What would his parents think?

He was feeling so sorry for himself that he almost didn't notice a girl walking up to him. When he did notice her he looked up and saw that the girl had teal hair and matching eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You look like you want to die."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Tell me the truth."

"My… my sister caught me..."

"She caught you doing what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Well, you can tell me whatever you want. My name's Miku, by the way."

For some reason Len felt like trusting this strange girl. There was something about her demeanour that made him want to tell her everything.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Rin… that's my sister, by the way… she caught me wearing…. she caught me wearing some of her clothes. I'm afraid that she might tell Mum and Dad."

"Really?" Len was perplexed by the huge smile on Miku's face. "Oh my god, you'd be a perfect addition to my club! Come with me!"

Before Len could ask why, Miku grabbed his hand and pulled him towards one of the classrooms. Len struggled to keep up with her. It didn't take long for the two to arrive at their destination. Len had never been inside this classroom before.

"So what's your name?" Miku asked.

"L-Len," Len replied sheepishly.

"Wow, you're a shy boy! I bet my club can fix that!"

"Why are we here?"

"This is an old classroom no one but my club uses after those new classrooms were built."

"What's this club you keep mentioning?"

"I didn't tell you? Sorry about that. I tend to always get ahead of myself. This classroom is the headquarters of the Trap Club."

Len raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"We're thinking of changing the name. It's a place where cross dressers can live in harmony. Doesn't that sound great? If you're interested in joining the club, meet me here after school. Got it?"

Len nodded. Miku smiled and walked away, leaving Len dumbfounded. How did he not know that there was such a club at his school the whole time? He didn't remember reading anything about it in the school bulletin.

Should he go and join the Trap Club? He mulled over this question during class until the school day ended.

He met with Rin at their usual spot- the bike racks. She smirked when she saw him. Len frowned, knowing exactly what Rin was going to say next.

"How was school, Girly Boy?"

"It was fine. You didn't tell Mum and Dad about yesterday, did you?"

Rin laughed. "Of course not! I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

"Well, you can walk home by yourself. I'm going to a club meeting now."

"Really? I didn't know you joined a club. Well, have fun. See you at home."

"Bye!" Len waved at his sister. When she was out of his sight, he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked up to the classroom Miku led him to.

The classroom must have been really old, with its cracked walls and dirty windows. One of the windows was broken. Len gulped before he walked in.

Inside the classroom were three people, much to Len's disappointment. Then again, how many students did he expect to join a cross dressing club?

Miku greeted him happily before introducing the other members of the club. One of the members gleefully shook Len's hand.

"This is Nozomi Kaede," Miku told Len.

"You can, like, call me Kaede," Kaede, a boy with short blonde hair and pale green eyes, insisted. "What's your name?"

"I'm Len," Len responded.

"Yami, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Yami, a young-looking boy with black and blue hair as well as emerald eyes, shook his head. "Well," Miku began awkwardly. "That's Ryone Yami. Okay, so now that everyone knows each other, let's get started. Len, have you thought of a female name yet?"

"What do you mean?" Len asked.

"Well, if you're going to cross dress, you may as well come up with a cross dressing name. Yami's female name is Yamiko and Kaede already has a female name. My male name is Mikuo. I have an idea! How about we call you Lenka?"

"Um… I guess that's an okay name."

"Great! Now, Yamiko, did you buy any cute outfits during the weekend?"

Yami nodded and reached into a bag he was carrying. He took out a pretty white dress that reached his knees.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I bet that'd look great on you!" Miku complimented him. "Go to the toilets and get changed. I can't wait to see how you look. What about you, Kaede? Did you buy any cute clothes?"

Kaede shook his head. "I spent all my money on my date with Toby."

"Really? How did that go?"

Kaede smiled. "It went great! I think he really likes me."

Len's eyes widened. "You… you're gay?" he asked. Kaede nodded. Len began to slowly back out of the classroom. "I… I'm sorry, but I don't want… I don't want to be associated with people like you." Kaede frowned.

"Are you telling me that you're a homophobe? If you are, you're not welcome here. How dare you-"

"Don't worry, Kaede," Miku interjected. "I'm positive that this club can change Len's views. Oh, sorry, 'Lenka's views'. But firstly we should give Lenka a makeover!"

Kaede walked up to one of the desks. Most of the desks had something on them, whether it be pieces of clothing, accessories, makeup or wigs. He took one of the wigs off the bust it was resting on. The wig was long and blonde. He walked back up to Len and held the wig up to Len's face. He shook his head and grabbed a similar wig.

"This one's better," Kaede announced as he pinned the wig onto Len's hair. "Miku, do you think Len's a summer, winter, spring or autumn guy?"

"With his blonde hair and blue eyes, I think he's a summer boy," Miku replied as she searched the makeup desks for the right makeup. It only took her a few seconds to find the right foundation, blush and lipstick for Len. She grabbed a mirror and placed one of the desks. She pushed Len down into one of the seats. Yami entered the room.

It took Miku, Yami and Kaede no more than ten minutes to apply makeup on Len's face. "Thanks for your patience. You're really good at this, Lenka. Look in the mirror."

Len opened his eyes. He almost forgot to breathe when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely gorgeous, with apricot lipstick and blue eyeshadow. His wig perfectly framed his face and made his eyes seem brighter in colour.

"You know, maybe we should have given him a dress to change into before applying makeup on him," Miku admitted. "He might mess up the hard work we've done when he gets changed. Oh well. Len, what size are you?" Len told Miku his size. "Okay… well, this dress might fit you. Try it on in the toilets."

Miku handed Len a sky blue, knee-length, halter-neck summer dress. Len nodded and was about to leave the room when he was overwhelmed with fear.

"Sh-should I get changed in the boys' toilets or the girls' toilets?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't want to be kicked out of the toilets, I'd suggest that you get changed in the girls' toilets. After all, you really do look like a girl."

Len smiled and left the room. He nervously entered the girls' toilets. He was surprised to find that the girls' toilets were just as dirty as the boys' toilets. He hurried into one of the stalls and quickly got changed. He rushed out of the toilets with his uniform in his arms and headed towards the Trap Club room.

"Are you new here?" a voice asked. Len turned around to see Ritsu, the biggest bully in the entire school. Ritsu didn't look like the typical bully, with his small stature and thin build, but he made up for that with his cruel personality. He had deep red hair and purple eyes that faded into green. "Why are you carrying the male uniform?"

"Um, uh… I'm giving it to a friend," Len lied.

"So, are you new?" Len nodded. "Would you like for me to show you around?" Ritsu asked in a voice dripping with flirtation. "What's your name?"

Len shook his head. "I'm good, but thanks. My name's Lenka." Len waved goodbye and continued walking towards the club room. He wondered why Ritsu thought he was a new student when he wasn't even wearing the uniform.

Miku, who was now wearing a short wig, smiled at Len. "You look great!"

"That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life," Len replied.

"Let's take a picture of you!" Miku suggested. The club members all huddled together before Miku took a photo of them. "I'm so glad Lenka's now a member of The Trap Club."

Len nodded nervously. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2- Publicity

**Chapter 2- Publicity**

"The student committee said that our club needs more members," Miku announced. "If we don't have more members, they'll shut the club down!"

"They're just looking for an excuse to shut us down, aren't they?" Yami asked cynically. "They think they're oh so powerful but they're not!"

"Calm down, Yamiko. All we need to do is come up with some ideas."  
"We could put up posters," Kaede suggested.

"I don't think that'll be enough. What about you, Len? Got any ideas?"

Len blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Um... maybe we could put on a performance."

"What kind of performance?" Miku asked eagerly.

"You know, the kind of performance drag queens put on."

"Great idea! I've never done drag before."

"Isn't cross dressing the same as drag?" The three other club members stared at Len and gasped in shock.

"Drag is an affectionate parody of gender," Yami explained. "The main goal is not necessarily to look convincing as a female or male. It's more over the top than regular cross dressing."

"I didn't know," Len apologised."Sorry."

Miku smiled. "Well, you learn something everyday. So anyway, that was a great idea. We've already got costumes. Should we perform songs or a play?"

Kaede thought for a moment. "Why don't we perform a musical?"

"There's problem with that," Len said, causing Kaede to put his hands on his hips.

"And what problem is that?"

"We'd be supporting a stereotype of gay, cross-dressing fans of musicals."

Kaede's attitude became hostile. "I don't see anything wrong with being that. What have you got against people like me?"

"Lenka's just saying that we need to have a wide appeal," Miku defended Len. "Perhaps we could sing a bunch of different songs. Some'll be campy, others will be mainstream. Oh my god, and we could come up with dance moves for each song!" Miku clapped her hands excitedly.

"So what songs are we going to sing?" Yami asked. The members of the club thought about possible songs for a few minutes.

"How about 'PonPonPon' by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu?" Miku suggested.

"Great idea!" Kaede complimented her. "Let's sing several Kyary Pamyu Pamyu songs!"

"Who's Kyary Pamyu Pamyu?" Len asked, causing the other members to stare at him.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Yami asked. "She's a singer. I say we also sing 'Candy Candy' and 'Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes'."

Miku smiled and nodded. "Okay, so we'll sing three songs during a lunchtime. Do you think we'll be able to borrow the theatre? Let's hope the Drama Club isn't using it. I'll ask Mr Hiyama about it. Meeting adjourned. You can all go home now."

Len grabbed his uniform and hurried to the toilets. He was stopped by Ritsu, who looked at him as if he were the most beautiful girl in the world.

"How's it going, Lenka?" Ritsu asked, his eyes half-closed. "You know, I haven't seen you at school today."

"Hi," Len murmured. "You must be in one of the clubs."

"Yeah. I'm on the Boys' Soccer Team. What are you in?"

"The going-home club. I'm giving this uniform to my friend, who's in the Basketball Team."

"How about I walk you to him?" Ritsu asked flirtatiously as he put his arm around Len's shoulders, causing Len to shiver in disgust. Len looked around for a way to get Ritsu to leave him alone. He looked behind him and saw Kaede waiting for his parents.

"Um... uh, who's that?" Len asked. Ritsu turned around and smirked, walking towards Kaede.

"How's it going?" Ritsu asked in a voice almost completely different to the one he used when greeting 'Lenka'. "Where's your boyfriend, fag?"

"Oh God, please... not today," Kaede replied.

"I bet your mum can pay for your medical bills, right? Good, cause you're gonna need the money."

Ritsu grabbed Kaede's wrists and pushed him to the ground. He then proceeded to kick Kaede in the stomach and pushed his foot on Kaede's body.

Len stood there, helpless, wanting desperately to help Kaede but lacking the courage to. Ritsu noticed this and walked back to Len.

"Do you know him?"

"I... I've never met him in my life," Len lied coldly. Ritsu laughed before walking to the parking lot. Len ran to the boys' toilets and got changed. He quickly wiped off his makeup. When he exited the toilets, he saw that Kaede was slowly getting up.

"You... you bitch!" Kaede screeched when he saw Len.

"Does Ritsu do that often?"

Kaede nodded. "Why didn't you help me?"

"Have you told Miku?"

"I'm the one who should be asking questions-"

Len raised his voice. "Have you told Miku?" He repeated.

"I don't want her to get involved. She's already helped me enough. Please don't tell her!"

"Fine. I won't say a word."

Kaede tried to give Len a smile, but the pain he was feeling caused his smile to look sad and empty.

"What are my parents going to think when they see the bruises on me?"

"What... what do your parents think of your... habit?"

"They're fine with it, I guess. They let me wear girls' clothes at home, but they don't really get it, you know? They think it's some sort of phase." Kaede shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it is. What about your parents?"

"They don't know, so I have no idea what they'd think about it."

Kaede's sad smile turned into a genuine smile. "Let's not worry about Ritsu. He's ugly anyway. Seriously, his eyes, like, scare the hell out of me!"

Len laughed as he waved goodbye and dropped the dress he was carrying off at the club room. He grabbed his phone and called his mother.

"Hey, Mum. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, sweetie." It only took Hidari less than ten minutes to reach the school. "Hi, Len. How was school?"

"Good," Len replied as he entered the car.

"What happened?"

"Things."

"Is that supposed to be funny? How come you never tell me anything?"  
Len sighed. "I'm in a club now."

"What kind of club?" Len kept his mouth shut, much to Hidari's annoyance. "Fine, don't tell me anything. It's not like I'm a concerned parent or anything." The rest of the ride home was silent. Len thought about the day Rin discovered his secret.

* * *

Len noticed that Rin was not at home. He sneaked into her room and looked around for a cute outfit. He didn't know why, but he always thought that Rin had good fashion sense.

He found a pretty orange dress with thin straps and tried it on. He felt ashamed of himself, but he felt liberated by the dress. It was as if no one could judge him or give him strange looks. It was just him and the dress.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He loved the way the fabric looked against his skin. He wondered if his interest in wearing Rin's clothes was some kind of sick fetish he had. Surely there was something wrong with him, right? Len cringed when he heard the door open.

"What the hell are you doing wearing my clothes?" Rin asked.

"I-I..." Len stuttered.

Rin laughed. "Why are you wearing that? Are you some sort of Girly Boy?"

Len frowned. "Don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want. Just get changed. Mum and Dad are coming back soon."

"Well get out of here so I can change!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Calm down, Girly Boy."

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Hidari asked as she exited the car.  
"Nothing," Len lied. Hidari unlocked the door.

"Lying's not going to get you anywhere in life. You know that, right?" Hidari entered the house.

"Whatever." Len followed his mother into the house. He wondered if Miku's parents know about her interest in cross dressing. Should he have asked her or was it none of his business? Then again, he was able to ask Kaede about his parents, so what made asking Miku's parents any different?

Was it weird that Len wanted to touch Miku's hair so badly? It looked so silky and smooth. It was a shame that she wore a wig half the time. He wondered what it smelt like.

Okay, that was a weird thought. What was wrong with him? Was it a... oh no. There was no way Len was going to fall in love with someone.


	3. Chapter 3- Infamy

**Chapter 3- Infamy**

Miku took a deep breath before walking towards one of the tables in the cafeteria. She put on a smile as she sat next to a boy with long purple hair, who had his arm around a boy with short blue hair.

"So... have you heard of the Trap Club?" She asked. The boy with purple hair shook his head. "It's a club where cross dressers can live in harmony! You should join it. It's loads of fun!"

"What, do you think that, just because we're gay, we're interested in cross dressing?" The boy replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I don't know, Gakupo," the boy with blue hair began uncertainly. "It could be fun."

"Are you sure, Kaito? It sounds really weird to me."

"My parents always told me to always give something a go. So where is this club?"

"It's in the room that used to be 1A," Miku explained excitedly. "Meetings are on Mondays and Fridays after school. Bring some cute clothes with you. See you there!"

And with that Miku stood up and walked up to the next table. When she was unable to gain any potential club members she went to the next table. She managed to get three other people interested in her club- a girl named Uta, a boy named Rook and a boy named Taya.

The next day, gossip about the Trap Club spread like wildfire. Almost everyone in the school was intrigued by this unusual club.

"Is it true that the Trap Club is secretly a cult?" IA, a girl with silvery blonde hair asked Gumi, a girl with short green hair.

"As if! Gakupo told me that it's just a club for cross dressers."

"Why does a club like that even exist? Is your brother joining it?" Lily, a girl with long blonde hair asked.

Gumi shrugged. "He said he might join. I don't know why there needs to be such a club. How does it help the school?"

Miku overheard this conversation and frowned. How could she improve the club's image? She looked around the school for Len, who blushed when he saw her.

"Hey, um, I think we should change the name of our club," Miku admitted. "I've been thinking of changing it for a while, but I have no idea what to change it to."

"Why?" Len asked.

"Well, people think the club is designed for people to set traps. Besides, the name's kinda offensive."

"How's it offensive?"

"You really know nothing, do you?"

"That's mean of you."

"Sorry. The term 'trap' implies that people like us are deceptive liars who want to lure people in like some sort of anglerfish."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"So what should we change it to?"

Miku shrugged. "I came to ask you that."

"I'll think about it."

"Promise?"

Len nodded. "How did you come up with the name in the first place? It sounds like an English word."

"I heard people talking about 'traps' on an anime forum. Apparently a lot of American anime fans use that word, so I looked it up. I thought it fitted the club."

"Interesting."

"I've got to go and recruit more members. We may not even need to put on that performance we talked about! See ya!"

Miku talked about the club with a few people, but no one seemed to want to join it. Maybe she'd have to put on a performance after all. Before she could talk to any more people, the bell rang.

Miku sighed and walked into her classroom. She had trouble concentrating on what her teacher was saying.

She felt a finger poke her cheek, breaking her out of her stupor. She turned her head around and saw Gumi, who gave her a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" Gumi whispered. Miku nodded halfheartedly. She tried to give her classmate a bright smile to hide her anxiety.

* * *

"Are you still running that stupid club?" Kenji asked. Miku looked up from her laptop and nodded nervously.

"H-hi Dad," she replied.

Kenji put his hand on his face in exasperation. "Do you honestly think that wearing men's clothes makes you stronger? Don't be an idiot." Miku looked back at her laptop, trying to ignore her father's harsh words. This filled Kenji with rage. He pulled Miku's hair up so that she'd look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Miku's eyes widened as she looked up at Kenji. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Kenji let go of Miku and turned around.

"I don't want to catch you wearing clothes you shouldn't be wearing. Got it?"

"Yes, Yes!"

Kenji left the room. Miku breathed a sigh of relief. She played her father's words over and over in her head. Maybe he was right. She needed control over something, so the club was perfect for her.

She deeply regretted telling Kenji that she wanted to buy boys' clothes. She didn't expect him to react in the way that he did. She thought it was okay. The last thing she expected was for Kenji to threaten to disown her. She was hanging on a thread, and once it broke, she would be on her own.

* * *

"Hi Gakupo! Hi Kaito!" Miku greeted the two boys as they entered to room. She gave them a big smile.

"Hey," Gakupo replied. "So what happens in this club anyway?"

"It's sorta like a fashion club," Yami explained. "We try on outfits and do each other's makeup. We're planning on putting on a performance, so singing is another activity we do."

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Miku suggested. "Gakupo, you go first."

Gakupo put his hands in his pockets. "Um... okay. I'm Kamui Gakupo."

"Why did you decide to join the Trap Club?"

"My boyfriend Kaito suggested it."

"How about you, Kaito? Why did you join the club?"

Kaito smiled. "I like to try things out."

"Uta, how about you?"

"Hi. Um... I'm Uta, and I don't know why I joined the club. I guess I'm a bit of a tomboy, so..."

"Great!" Miku interjected. "Our last new member is Rook. Why did you join, Rook?"

Rook blushed and looked at the ground. "I... I don't want to talk about it."

"It's alright. You can tell us anything."

"Well, um, you see... I'm a hermaphrodite, born 90% male and 10% female. My parents made me... they made me live as a guy, but I want to be a girl."

"Really? So you're a girl who wants to live as a girl. Shall I call you Ruko, then?" Ruko nodded. She smiled, glad that someone understood her plight. "Gakupo, when you dress as a girl, your name will be Gakuko. Kaito, you'll be Kaiko. Uta, your male name shall be... Defosuke. Your friends call you Defoko, right? So, did any of you bring some cute clothes to try on?"

Ruko and Kaito nodded but Gakupo and Uta shook their heads. "Get changed in the girls' toilets," Miku demanded. "After that we'll do Ruko and Kaito's makeup."

Ruko and Kaito did as they were told. It took them about five minutes to get changed. When they returned, Miku gave them a wig each.

"Oh my god, we should totally style Ruko's wig into pigtails," Kaede suggested.  
"That's brilliant!" Miku complimented him. "We've got hair ties, right?"

Yami nodded and took Ruko's wig from her. He then grabbed a brush and gently brushed the wig, styling it into pigtails as Kaede suggested.

The members of the club all helped apply each other's makeup. Len didn't know how to apply makeup at first, but Miku guided him through the process.

"Wow, you both look amazing!" Kaede exclaimed.

Kaito smiled when he saw himself in the mirror. "What do you think, Gakupo?" He asked.

Gakupo shrugged. "You look great, I guess."

Ruko looked as if she was in a trance. She continued staring at herself in the mirror. She wore neither a smile nor a frown.

"What do you think, Ruko?" Kaede asked nervously. All of the members except for Ruko stared at Ruko, anxiety rushing through them like a river.

"I'm... I'm like a real woman!"

Miku gave everyone a high five. She wondered how many other people's lives she could improve by inviting them to the Trap Club.


	4. Chapter 4- Rehearsal

**Chapter 4- Rehearsal**

"Did you know that you have really pretty eyes?" Ritsu asked flirtatiously as he leaned in closer to Len. Len was once again carrying his uniform in his arms.

"D-don't you have practice?" Len stuttered nervously.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, alright? You know, I never get to see you during lunch or recess. It's a shame really."

"Well, um, bye."

Ritsu smiled before walking away. Len waited until he was out of Ritsu's sight before he walked into the Trap Club room.

"So, do any of you know all the words to 'PonPonPon', 'Let's put on Fake Eyelashes' and 'Candy Candy'?" Miku asked. Kaede put his hand up excitedly.

"I know the words to 'PonPonPon'," Gakupo told the club.

"Well, it looks like we've got some learning to do." Miku gave each club member a few pieces of paper with the lyrics of the songs typed on them.

"How long do we have to memorise these songs?" Kaito asked.

"About two or three weeks," Miku answered. "That should be enough time, right? After we work on the singing, we'll work on the choreography."

"Choreography?" Uta asked, trying her best to hide her fear under an apathetic facial expression and a monotone voice.

"Well, we want this performance to be spectacular!" Miku exclaimed. "This will be so much fun!"

Len was too busy thinking about Valentine's Day, which was right around the corner, to concentrate on what the club was talking about. He wondered if he should give chocolates to anyone. He didn't usually celebrate Valentine's Day, but there was one person who changed his mind about love.

Okay, maybe he was overly exaggerating things. Sure, Miku was kind and treated him well, but that didn't mean he was in love with her, right? They were just friends, and Len swore that he'd never fall in love. Love just seemed too painful to him.

"Are you okay, Lenka?" Miku asked, breaking Len out of his thoughts. Len nodded nervously. Miku smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"I asked Mr Hiyama about using the theatre," Miku continued. "He said we can use it for one lunchtime."

"So this is where the Trap Club is, huh?" Ritsu asked as he entered the room, making everyone fall silent. "I can't believe people actually wanted to join this stupid club."

"What do you want, Ritsu?" Yami asked angrily. "Why aren't you at practice?"

"Practice is over for today. I just wanted to see how many sissy boys wanted to play dress up."

"What about us girls?" Uta replied in her typical monotone fashion.

"Don't get me started on you. Hi Kaede. What's it like being a faggot?"

"That-that's rich coming f-from someone who flirted with a guy," Len stammered.

"What are you talking about, Lenka?" Ritsu asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"My real name is Len." Len took pins out of his hair and took his wig off. "See? I'm a guy."

Ritsu's face turned bright red. He violently pulled Len up by a strap of his dress and scowled at him.

"Who do you think you are, runt? You think you can get away with treating me like a fool?"

"Let go of him before I tell the principal!" Kaede threatened.

"Do you want me to tell them your little secret?" Ritsu asked Kaede.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Shall I tell the whole school about Remon?"

Kaede's eyes widened. "No. Trap Club, let's not tell anyone about Ritsu grabbing Len. Sound good?"

"Who's Remon?" Kaito asked.

"He's no one!" Kaede shouted. "Please, Ritsu, don't pick on us."

Ritsu shrugged. "I'm just having some fun." He put his hand on his mouth and yawned. "I'm bored with you all. See ya later, fairies."

The club members all sighed in relief when Ritsu left. Yami and Uta glared at Kaede while Miku went up to Len to comfort him.

"What?" Kaede asked defensively. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Are you okay?" Miku asked Len, who blushed as he nodded. "Don't let bullies like him ruin your day."

"You know, I'm surprised he's being so mean to us instead of joining us," Yami said.

"Why do you say that?" Kaede asked.

"He's so... well, slender that I bet he'd make a really pretty girl." Everyone except for Yami and Uta burst into laughter.

"Imagine Ritsu coming in and telling us that he wanted to be in the club all along!" Gakupo exclaimed.

Yami eventually joined the others in laughter. "Okay, that would be pretty funny. But we shouldn't be laughing. We're supposed to be open to new members, right?"

Miku nodded with a smile. She looked at her watch and frowned.

"It looks like we've run out of time," she announced sadly. "Memorise your lyrics. See you on Friday."

Len got changed in the toilets. After he washed his makeup off, he called his mother and asked for her to pick him up.

When he arrived home, Rin, who was in Len's room, gave him a glare that could turn someone into stone. Len raised an eyebrow, wondering what he did to earn such a stare.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked furiously.

"Which ones?" Len responded.

"The orange top and the pink dress with thin straps!"

"Oh! Um, I've got the them here." Len opened his bag and took out the clothes. "Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you. Why do you keep taking my clothes?"

Len blushed in embarrassment. "You have pretty clothes. Prettier clothes than mine."

"Is this to do with that weird club with an English name?"

Len nodded. "It's called the Trap Club."

"Whatever. Look, you can wear whatever you want, but I want you to stop stealing my clothes. How about we going shopping for some nice clothes for you? How does that sound, Girly Boy?"

Len smiled, trying to ignore the words his sister finished with. Rin smiled back at him as she took her clothes back before leaving the room.

* * *

Len shivered as he walked around the city. He stopped when he saw a window to a chocolate shop. He pressed his nose against the glass and stared at the beautiful chocolates inside the shop, wondering whether he should buy some for Miku.

He was about to go inside the shop when something in the window's reflection caught his eye. Was he just imagining things or was Ritsu really looking at dresses across the road?

Len gained enough courage to walk up to him. When he did Ritsu blushed and stepped away from the dresses.

"I-I'm just getting something for my girlfriend!" Ritsu claimed, putting his hands up. Len rose an eyebrow.

"And who's that?"

"Uh, Teto. Yeah. Teto."

"Do you need help picking a dress for her? I-I can help you if you want. What does she look like?"

"Uh, she has red hair and pale skin."

"What's her size?" Ritsu told Len her size. Len took a short purple dress off the rack. "I think this dress will look good on her."

"Thanks. Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you'd hate me."

"I don't hate anyone. I just wish you'd stop picking on Kaede."

"He deserves it, that cheating bastard."

"Cheating?"

Ritsu nodded. "I saw him with Remon once. He's going out with Toby, right?"

"Well, um, it's still wrong... it's wrong to be a bully."

"Whatever." Ritsu ripped the dress from Len's arms and walked up to the cash register. Len sighed and walked back to the chocolate shop, where he decided to buy chocolates for each member of the Trap Club.

Despite what Miku said about the name of the club, Len was feeling more at ease with the name. Because of Miku he felt more comfortable being himself and he was glad to be surrounded by supportive people who were just like him. He just hoped that the rehearsals would go to plan.


	5. Chapter 5- Valentine's Day

**Chapter 5- Valentine's Day**

Miku hopped out of her bed eagerly and hurriedly put on her uniform. She wondered if someone would give her chocolates today.

Surely she'd get some chocolates from Len, who was loyal to her like a puppy dog was to their owner. It honestly felt nice to have someone wrapped around her finger.

Kenji walked in just as Miku finished changing. He looked around the room and saw a boy's top on the floor. He picked the shirt up off the floor and threw it at Miku.

"What's this?" Kenji asked crossly. "I thought I told you to stop wearing boys' clothes! Start acting like a lady. Your mother always acted like a proper lady. Why can't you?"

"Why are you so obsessed with making me more like Mum?" Miku replied angrily. "She's not coming back and you can't force me to be a replacement for her! Just leave me alone!"

Kenji dug his nails into Miku's shoulders and violently shook them. "Say that again! I dare you to!"

"P-please let go of me!"

Kenji pushed Miku to the floor. "You're pathetic. Look at what you make me do!" He left as quickly as he came, leaving Miku to cry on the floor.

* * *

Len's heart was beating a thousand times per second. He had seven big, heart-shaped chocolates in his bag and was prepared to give all of them out to the club members. Well, except for Miku. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give her a chocolate.

He slowly entered the Trap Club room. "Um, hi," he said quietly. "Where's Miku?"

"She isn't here yet," Ruko replied.

"Well, um, I bought some chocolates for you all." Len reached into his bag and took out a chocolate.

"Oh my god, that's so nice of you!" Kaede complimented him. "I never would have thought of giving the club chocolates! I, like, only gave Toby chocolates."

After a few moments of thinking, Len decided to not confront Kaede about Remon. Ritsu was probably lying about Kaede and Remon, right?

Len gave the members a chocolate each. Yami smiled as he nibbled on his chocolate. Even Uta had a smile on her face.

Miku entered the room with an iPod and a small speaker. "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!"

"Lenka gave us chocolates!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Really? Do I get a chocolate too?"

Len gulped. "Um, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't get you a chocolate." Len wanted to slap himself for lying to Miku and ruining his chance to give her a gift.

Miku kept her smile but was visibly upset. "Oh. Okay, then." She desperately wanted to change the subject. "So, have you memorised your songs yet?"

Kaede, Yami, Gakupo and Ruko nodded. Miku connected her iPod to the speaker and played 'PonPonPon'.

Len looked at his lyric sheet and sang along with the others. His voice was quiet compared to the other club members but overall he thought he sang well.

"Ruko, you're a bit flat during the chorus," Miku said. Len grimaced at Miku's blunt words. "Sing those notes a tad higher and you'll sound a lot better. Let's sing it again."

After the club sang the song one more time, Miku gleefully clapped her hands. "That sounds so good! Great job, guys! Gakuko, your voice is really smooth, and Lenka, you're really good at reaching those higher notes. Let's try 'Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes'."

The club members' singing of this song was of a lower quality than their singing of 'PonPonPon', The club members helped each other improve their singing and after a few more practices, the club was able to sound like a real singing group.

"How are we going to dance to these songs?" Gakupo asked. He raised his arms and performed the dance that went with the song 'Caramelldansen'. Most of the members of the club began laughing their heads off.

"Okay, let's work on 'Candy Candy'," Miku ordered.

The club only had time to practice 'Candy Candy' twice before the club time ended. Before Len had a chance to leave the room, Miku put her hand on Len's shoulder.

"Lenka, stay here for a minute. I want to talk to you."

Len's hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Did he do something wrong? Len turned around, his legs slightly shaking. Miku waited until everyone else was gone before speaking.

"Why didn't I get a chocolate?" She asked, giving Len a look similar to how a puppy looked at their owner when they wanted a treat.

"Um, uh..."

"Don't you like me?"

Len gulped and took a chocolate out of his bag. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't know... would you like to be m-my valentine?"

Miku giggled. "Isn't it a bit late to ask that?" Len shrugged. Miku gave Len a peck on the cheek before taking her chocolate. Len blushed and looked at the floor. Miku held up Len's chin and smiled at him. Len smiled back at her. He was just about to give Miku a kiss on the lips when Miku walked away from him.

"See you on Friday," she said. Len nodded and left the room, trying to ignore the disappointment he felt.

When Hidari picked him up, she noticed that he was down. He was even quieter than usual and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's got you down?" She asked.

"Nothing," Len lied.

"Is it a bully?" Len shook his head. "Is it a girl?" Len reluctantly nodded. "Is Len getting a girlfriend? What's her name?"

"Her name's Miku, and she's not my girlfriend."

"Is she a member of that club?" Len nodded. "What kind of club is it anyway? You never tell me anything about it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"You'll make fun of me."

"No I won't. What do you do in this club of yours?"

Len sighed. "I cross dress."

Hidari suddenly stopped her car, causing Len to hit his head on the dashboard. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me."

Hidari started the car again. "Why do you... cross dress in this club?"

"I-it's a bit like a fashion club, but for c-cross dressers."

Hidari sighed. "What did I do wrong? I'm sorry, Len. Wait until your father finds out."

"Please don't tell him!"

"I really think I should. Perhaps he'll know how to stop this."

"B-but I like wearing girls' clothes! They're pretty. Please don't force me to quit the Trap Club."

"I can't believe someone managed to drag you into such a perverse lifestyle."

Len crossed his arms. "It's not perverse. The people in the club are really nice to me. They treat me like one of them."

Hidari drove the car into the driveway. When she stopped it she hopped out of it and stormed off to the front door. She took her phone out and called Migi.

"You won't believe this!" Hidari exclaimed. "Len's become... oh my, he's become..." She choked on her tears.

"What?" Migi replied. "He's become what?"

"He's become a cross dresser!"

Migi was silent for a few seconds. "So?" he finally asked.

"I will not let my child become part of such a wayward lifestyle!"

"It's not a big deal. Look, I'm on my way home. We'll talk about it later."  
Hidari sighed angrily, almost wanting to throw her phone to the floor. She looked at Len with concern in her eyes.

"I... I'm sorry, Mum," Len apologised. "It's... I guess it's just who I am."

Hidari opened the door. "No son of mine will be a cross dresser. I'll do whatever it takes to end this now, before it gets worse."

Len followed his mother inside. He tried his best to stay strong, to prevent himself from bursting to tears.

When he entered his room he saw that his sister was sitting on his bed, playing something on his Nintendo DS. Rin continued playing the game without looking up, despite knowing that Len was standing in the room and staring at her.

"What's up, Girly Boy?"

"Do you think... do you think that me dressing like a girl is wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Mum says that it's perverse."

"Don't be stupid, Girly Boy."

Len smiled, hoping that Hidari wouldn't go too far in order to change him.


	6. Chapter 6- Forgiveness

**Chapter 6- Forgiveness**

"Oh my god! What happened to our clothes and makeup?" Kaede screeched. "None of you took anything, right?"

"Calm down," Ruko replied, putting a hand on Kaede's shoulder. "We'll find the culprit. Or culprits."

Len couldn't believe what he was seeing. Almost everything was taken from the club room, leaving the room barren and empty, just like how Len felt.

What remained was broken or torn. There was an even bigger hole in one of the windows and one of the tables had been knocked to the floor.

Miku wiped her teary eyes. She knew it was wrong to want to kill people, but she felt an extreme hankering for revenge.

"What do you suppose we do, Mikuo?" Uta asked.

"I don't know," Miku replied. "I honestly don't know what to do. I guess we should tell the principal, but I doubt we'll have enough money replace what's been broken before the concert. Makeup is really expensive these days."

"Um, I know this is a bad time," Ruko began. "But I'm thinking of leaving the club."

Kaede gasped. "Why?" he asked.

"I've decided to come out as a woman. That means that I won't be cross dressing anymore. I'll just be a girl wearing girls' clothes."

"That makes sense, but it'll be sad to see you leave."

"Thanks. I'll stay in the club until after the performance."

"You can't leave!" Miku shouted.

"She's already made her decision," Yami pointed out.

"But I need her! If she's gone, there'll be one less person to..."

"To what?" Kaito asked.

Miku frowned. "I don't want to say it. It'll make me look bad."

"What were you going to say?" Gakupo wondered aloud.

"I don't want to-"

"Say it!" Kaede commanded.

"Yeah, say it!" Len added.

"Control!" Miku yelled.

"What?" Uta asked.

"I... I'll have one less person to control." Miku's expression was one of a pathetic person who lost her grip on sanity.

"You're kidding, right?" Gakupo asked.

Kaede became furious. "So we're just pawns in a game run by you? Was this whole club an experiment in, like, power or something?"

Miku burst into tears. "You don't understand! I need to have control!"

"You're pathetic, a pathetic excuse for a human being!"

Len felt like he was about to die from the anxiety he felt due to the tension in the room. It was almost too much for him to take.

"You're a megalomaniac," Uta insulted Miku quietly.

"Ruko's a human, not some toy designed to make you feel powerful!" Kaito added.

Len couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Shut up, all of you!" The entire room fell silent. "I know that what Mikuo said sounded extremely warped, but we all know that she's better than that. Let's calm down and concentrate on confronting the real enemy, the one who stole from us."

"You're all still part of the club, right?" Miku asked everyone. "Will I see you all on Friday?"

"I don't know," Kaede admitted. "I like being in this club, but what you said was seriously messed up."

"I... I'm sorry. I just... I have a problem, okay?"

"What made you want to control all of us?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know! I... I guess it might be because of my dad or something. I'm so sorry. Let's put all this behind us and concentrate on finding the robber like Len said, okay?"

The group reluctantly nodded. A second later they heard a knock on the door. Uta opened it and was surprised to see Ritsu standing there.

"Um, hi," Ritsu greeted the club.

"Hi," Uta responded, masking her surprise with her trademark monotone voice.  
Ritsu's eyes widened when he saw the state of the classroom. "What happened here?"

"As if you don't know," Yami replied bitterly. "You're probably the one behind it."

"I honestly haven't a clue about what happened here."

"Is that so?" Ritsu nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

Ritsu gulped and looked down at the floor. "Um, well, you see... uh, why can't I say it?"

Miku put on a reassuring smile. "Go on," she said softly.

"It's just that... I want to... I want to join the club, alright?"

The eyes of everyone in the club widened to an almost unhealthy size. Len was reminded of that day he helped Ritsu pick a dress for a girl.

"Are you serious?" Kaede asked. "Like, totally serious?" Ritsu nodded shyly. "But you hate the club!"

"I know," Ritsu replied. "But... I honestly like girls' clothes better than boys' clothes. I, um, brought a p-padded bra and some newspaper to fill it up with. Oh, and I brought a wig too."

Kaede tried his best to not to burst out laughing. Uta had a smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of.

"You know what this means, right Trap Club?" Miku asked, putting her hands together. "It's time to give Ritsu a makeover!"

"Okay, um... purple really suits Ritsu," Len said. "I think green will too." Len picked up one of the few outfits left- a purple, long-sleeved top with a collar that looked like a piano, a long, matching skirt and tall, matching boots.

"I think Ritsu will look better with minimal makeup," Ruko suggested.

"Get changed, Ritsuko," Miku ordered.

"What?" Ritsu asked. "Why did you call me-"

"It's your new cross dressing name!"

"Um, okay." Ritsu left the room. When he reached the toilets, he was faced with a big challenge. Which toilets should he go into? After what felt like hours of pondering, he decided to go into the boys' toilets, desperately hoping that nobody else was there.

When he realised he was alone, he breathed a sigh of relief. It took him a while to get used to putting on a padded bra and stuffing it with newspaper. He wondered how the other male members of the Trap Club did it.

When he returned to the club room, he was greeted with smiles and small cheers. He fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"So, do I look good?" He asked.

"You look, like, sooo amazing!" Kaede complimented him. "You look so much like a girl and we haven't even put makeup or a wig on you yet!"

Ritsu gently took his wig out of his bag. Kaede searched the room for some pins and helped Ritsu put on the wig.

"Someone took our hairbrushes, so we can't brush your wig," Kaede apologised. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," Ritsu replied.

"We haven't got much makeup either, but Ruko did suggest that we go for a minimalist approach. Less is more, as they say."

Ritsu sat by one of the desks and closed his eyes as the other club members worked together to make him look even more convincing as a female.

"Open your eyes so we can apply mascara to your lashes," Miku ordered. Ritsu did what he was told, wishing there was a mirror for him to look at himself in.

After the club finished applying Ritsu's makeup, Ritsu decided to go to the girls' toilets, where he knew there was a mirror.

He was taken aback when he saw his reflection. His wig shined like a ruby and his face almost glowed.

He remembered how embarrassed he felt when he went shopping for a wig and a bra. Some people gave him strange looks, but most people assumed he was buying such items for someone else.

Kaede entered the toilets and smiled. "What do you think? You've been looking at yourself for, like, ten minutes."

Ritsu blushed and looked at the wall next to him. "I look good, I guess. I... I'm sorry about, you know... blackmailing you."

"Well, just don't do it again. Come on, let's head back to the club room. By the way, do you know the words to 'PonPonPon', 'Candy Candy' and 'Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes'?"

"As if I'd know something like... okay, I do know most of the words to 'Candy Candy', so sue me."

"The Trap Club is going to perform those songs soon, so you better memorise the lyrics."

Kaede and Ritsu left the toilets and headed back to the club room. Miku handed Ritsu some lyric sheets. Ritsu sighed but felt lucky. The other club members acted as if they had already forgiven him.


	7. Chapter 7- The Other Members

**Chapter 7- The Other Members**

Ruko took a deep breath as she opened the large front door to her gigantic house. The house was several stories high and had been part of the Yokune family for many generations.

Ruko would have gone straight to bed if she had not decided to come out as a girl to her parents. She put on a smile as she walked into the main living room.

"Um, hi Mum," she said softly. Joou looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Hello, Rook. How was school today?" She asked.

"Good, I guess. I... I have something to tell you."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Is Dad here?"

"He's upstairs I think. Go and get him."

Ruko cringed when she heard the sound of something slamming onto the floor. When she went upstairs, she saw a man lying on the floor. Standing near him was Ou, Ruko's father.

"How's it going, Rook?" Ou asked, wiping his hands after winning yet another sparring contest.

"I want to talk to you and Mum. Could you please go downstairs?"

Ou nodded and followed Ruko downstairs. Ruko tried not to have a panic attack as she walked up to Joou.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Joou asked.

"Um, well, you see, um..." Ruko suddenly burst into tears. "I... I-I'm not a boy. I-I'm a girl and... I always have been."

"Don't be silly, Rook," Ou replied. "We made sure you were a boy years ago! We can't have you be a girl. What would the rest of the syndicate think?"

"We need you to take over as Kumicho in Ou's place," Joou explained. "You have to be a boy!"

"But Mum, I-"

"No buts. You're going to be a boy and that's final."

Ruko ran upstairs to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She angrily threw a pillow at the wall in front of her. She continued crying, wishing that her parents would accept her.

* * *

Gakupo smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't been on a date with Kaito in ages and he hoped that he looked the part.

He was wearing a nice suit and was excited to go to a cheap but high quality restaurant. His hair was tied in a low ponytail.

He fluffed his jacket and walked out of his room. Gumi smirked as she entered the short hallway.

"What's got you so excited?" she asked.

"Kaito's coming," Gakupo explained to his sister. "We're going on a date."

"Sounds fun."

Gakupo walked up to the front door and waited for Kaito. When he heard a knock on the door, he opened the door and was disappointed to see his mother Seira enter the house.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To a restaurant with Kaito."

"Why aren't you wearing a dress, then?"

Gakupo sighed. "I don't wear girls' clothes all the time, Mum."

"Then why did you join that weird club?"

"I already told you that I'm in the club because it's fun."

"I'm sorry. It's just that things are going too fast for me. First you tell me that you've been dating some guy for months and then you tell me you're dressing as a girl for fun!"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"What better time is there?"

Gakupo sighed again, this time in frustration. His frown turned into a smile, however, when he saw Kaito's car parked near Gakupo's house. Kaito walked up to the front door and greeted Gakupo with a kiss.

"You look great," Kaito said.

"You too," Gakupo replied. "Well, I'll see you later, Mum."

"Have a nice time, Sweetie," Seira replied.

Gakupo and Kaito held hands as they walked to Kaito's car. Gakupo sighed for the third time in five minutes as he sat in the car.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked.

"My parents are just weird about me joining the Trap Club. How did your parents react?"

"They're actually pretty cool with it. They think it's cute for some reason. I showed them some pictures of me from the club and they said I looked adorable."

"Lucky you." Gakupo wondered if some day his parents would come to terms with him being a cross dresser.

* * *

Yami was surprised to see Ryouji in his room, holding a white dress in his hand. Yami had just returned home after shopping.

"Why... why is there a dress in here?" Ryouji asked.

"Hi, Mama."

"Don't call me 'Mama' when you know I'm a man."

"But 'Papa' is taken by Yami no Oto."

Ryouji sighed. "Fine. But you didn't answer my question. What's this dress doing here?"

"That's my dress. Give it back!" Yami snatched the dress out of Ryouji's hand before pushing him to the ground.

"Why do you have a dress?"

"I... I like wearing it, okay? It's my favourite dress."

"I don't understand."

"What's there to understand? I liked the dress so I bought it."

Ryouji huffed, stood up and stormed out of the room, unsure how to react. Was there something wrong with Yami? Perhaps Ryouji's close relationship to Yami no Oto caused it by making Yami confused. Ryouji hoped that Yami's sudden interest in wearing a dress would die down soon.

* * *

"Uta, can I see that picture of you from that club of yours?" Ameya asked. "You look so cute in that purple suit! I want to show the ladies at work how you look."

Uta took the framed photo off the shelf and gave it to Ameya. "Oh sweetie, why were you so nervous when you told me about the club you joined? What's the club called again?"

"The Trap Club," Uta replied.

"Turipu?"

Uta shook her head and talked slowly. "Trap Club."

Ameya smiled. "I'm surprised the school allowed such a club to form. All well, I'm glad you've made some more friends. Do you still hang out with Momo and Teto?"

Uta nodded. Her heart beat slight faster when she heard Momo's name. She loved hanging out with Teto, sure, but there was something special about Momo, something that somehow made Uta blush every time she talked to her.

Uta hated feeling so vulnerable to emotions, but Momo's kindhearted personality made Uta's sudden emotions worth it. She regretted not giving Momo anything for Valentine's Day but, once again, she let her fear of showing emotion get the better of her.

"Are you okay, Uta?" Ameya asked.

Uta nodded. "I'm fine." She walked to her room and picked up her mobile phone. She decided to call Momo.

"Hello?"

"Um, h-hi Momo." Uta wanted to slap herself for sounding so nervous. How hard was it to make a simple phone call?

"How's it going, Defoko?"

Uta loved it when Momo called her Defoko. "Fine. So, um, I was thinking that maybe we could see a movie together."

"Now? Okay, I should be at your place in about half an hour. Bye!"

Uta hung up the phone with a small smile on her face. As much as she hated to admit it, her heart was fluttering like a butterfly's wings.

She remembered how her friends reacted when she told them that she was part of the Trap Club. Teto thought the club was full of 'weirdos' at first but eventually she accepted Uta. Momo, on the other hand, was perfectly accepting from the start.

Uta walked back to where her mother was. "I'm going to the movies in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay, dearie," Ameya replied. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Momo."

"Oh, so is this like a date or something?"

Uta shrugged. "I don't know yet. I might confess to her today."


	8. Chapter 8- Therapy

**Chapter 8- Therapy**

Len wanted to run away, to avoid the awkwardness of meeting with a psychologist. Hidari practically dragged him to the office of a woman named Megurine Luka. In the waiting room were several people.

One of the people was what appeared to be a teenage girl. However, she acted like a child obsessed with space.

"I'm an alien and I'm going to take over the world! Mwahahaha!"

"Quiet down, Miki," the girl's mother snapped.

Another person was a young woman who made cat noises and played with her long blonde hair. Much to Len's surprise, he recognised one of the people in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here, Yami?" He asked.

"Mama forced me to come here," Yami replied. "He thinks there's something wrong with me because I'm in the Trap Club."

"I'm here for the same reason."

"Really? Well, I hope our parents both see that we're fine. Oh, I have to go in. I'll see you at the next club meeting."

* * *

Yami nervously entered the room. The friendly smile on Luka's face did little to calm him down. Why was he here? He didn't belong here.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," Luka began. "Ryouji, you can stay in the waiting room for a few minutes."

Yami began fidgeting with his shirt. He hated how itchy it felt, but Ryouji refused to let him wear anything else in fear that he might wear a dress.

"So, Yami, how long have you cross dressed for?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't know. I've always like girls' clothes, but I'm pretty sure I started wearing them when I began high school."

"And why do you have this interest?"

"Boys' clothes feel too bulky. Plus, they don't fit my frame. Apparently I'm 'petite'."

"Do you feel trapped in the wrong body?"

"Not really."

"Your father is concerned that you may be, well, a tad confused due to you essentially having two fathers. What do you have to say about that?"

"Leave me alone!" Yami yelled as he angrily pushed Luka away.

"Please calm down-"

"No! Don't force me to calm down! There's nothing wrong with me, okay?!" Yami reached for the table in the middle of the office but was held back by Luka.

Yami felt like a melodramatic child, but the sudden shame he felt did not prevent his eyes from brimming with tears. "There's nothing wrong with me! There's nothing wrong with me! There's nothing wrong..."

Yami finally released his tears and sat down in one of the chairs. He hated sobbing like a baby and he felt like he lacked a good reason to do so, but the tears wouldn't stop coursing down his cheeks like a river.

"That escalated quickly," Luka stated the obvious. "Do you often lash out like this?" Yami nodded. Luka gave him a warm hug. "Why do you lash out?"

"I don't know. I just... sometimes I get so angry and... I hate it when people think there's something wrong with me just because I dress the way I do."  
Luka gently patted Yami on the back, allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

* * *

Len had to wait for at least an hour until it was his turn to see Luka. When the time came, he stood up and walked into Luka's office with Hidari.

"Hello there, Len," Luka greeted him. "Your mother told me about you. Hidari, could you please leave the room? I'd like to ask Len some questions."

"There's really no need to do this, Ms Megurine-" Len began.

"Please, call me Luka. Okay, I have a few questions for you. Do you think of yourself as a girl or a boy?"

"I'm a boy, of course!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. How long have you had an interest in dressing like a woman?"

"Since the end of last year, I guess."

"Hmm. Your mother wanted me to ask you this- are you attracted to boys or girls?"

"Girls. What do these questions have to do with anything?"

"Why do you like cross dressing?"

"It... I guess it makes me feel pretty. I like fashion, and girls have a bigger range of clothing choices, so..."

"Okay. Has anything traumatic happened in your life?"

"Not really. I mean, life hasn't always been easy, but-"

"How has life not been easy?"

"Well, there was a bully who hurt one of my friends."

"What happened to this bully?"

"He joined the Trap Club. Did Mum tell you about the Trap Club?"

Luka nodded. "Have you had any mental illnesses in the past?" Len shook his head. Luka stood up and opened the door, welcoming Hidari back in.

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him," Luka concluded. "When you called me I thought he was suffering from gender dysphoria, but he seems to be fine. His interest in cross dressing may just be a phase. Oh, and, to answer the question you asked earlier, he's not gay."

When Luka suggested that Len's behaviour might be a phase, Len's body tensed, as if he felt offended by such a suggestion.

Hidari looked relieved, but her stubbornness led her to suggest that Len receive therapy from Luka.

"I don't think that he needs any therapy," Luka replied. "The best thing to do is to let him do what he wants."

Hidari scowled at Luka before escorting Len out of the office. She was silent as she and Len walked to the car.

"I told you there's nothing wrong with me," Len finally said, breaking a silence that lasted for several minutes.

"That psychologist is no good," Hidari replied. "We'll have to find a better one."

"But Luka said that-"

"I don't want to hear any more from you. Geez, I don't know how to handle this."

"A good mum would accept her son no matter what."

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

Len groaned. "Do you honestly think I belong in the same group as the people in that waiting room?"

"I never said that. I just want you to live as a happy man, not some sort of girly deviant. Is that too much to ask?"

Len sighed. "I guess it is," he said in an almost bitter voice. "Maybe I shouldn't... live with you and Dad anymore."

"Don't say that! The last thing I want to do is kick you out."

"Thanks. That's _real_ reassuring. I feel better already."

"Don't talk to your mother like that."

Len and Hidari finally arrived home. Len rushed out of the car as fast as he could and when Hidari unlocked the door he headed straight for his room and locked his bedroom door.

Hidari sighed and walked to the kitchen, where Migi was making the dinner for the family. When Migi saw her he smiled, but his smile faltered when he saw the distressed state she was in.

"What should I do about Len?"

"I don't think you need to do anything."

"But he's-"

"Look, if you're really concerned about his new hobby, you should just get him to quit that club he's in. The people in that club are probably convincing him to dress like a girl."

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea, actually. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" When Hidari noticed what Migi was doing, she gently pushed him away from the bench and began cooking in his place.

"What'd you do that for?" Migi asked.

"It's no wonder Len's become a cross dresser when his own father is the one who cooks. I'll cook from now on. You know, I don't think I've taught Rin how to cook yet. Is it too late?"

"Hidari, you're making a bigger deal out of this than necessary. Just let me finish cooking."

Hidari shook her head. "Go and get Rin."

Migi sighed but obeyed his wife. He feared that things were going to get worse for Len, but he felt too powerless to protect him.


	9. Chapter 9- Support

**Chapter 9- Support**

Len was laughing at Gakupo's jokes when someone knocked on the club door. Len, upon opening the door, was surprised to see Hidari standing there.

"Hi Mum. What are you doing here?"

"Len, have you told the club that you're quitting it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hidari brushed past Len and gave the club members an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to say this but Len can no longer be a member of this club."

"But what about my contro..." Miku burst out. She stopped speaking when Kaede and Yami gave her an annoyed look.

"Why can't he be in the club anymore?" Kaito asked.

"I have my reasons," Hidari replied, her face unreadable.

"Well, can he stay until after we perform?"

"When's the performance?"

"In three weeks," Yami answered.

"Absolutely not, then," Hidari responded. "Let's go home, Len."

"No," Len almost whispered.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm staying right here."

Hidari groaned. "Don't make this harder than it already is. You know what? Fine. I'll allow you to stay in the club for three weeks but you are not going to put on a performance. Do I make myself clear?"

Len nodded. Hidari looked around the club with pity before leaving the room. Len, along with the rest of the club, sighed in relief.

"So, um, I think we should all get to know each other better before the concert," Miku suggested. "I want to know more about you all."

"Why, so you you can control us even more?" Yami asked sceptically.

"Don't be so cynical. I just want the bonds between us to grow even stronger."

"Whatever you say."

"So let's tell each other our secrets. You already know about my teeny tiny little obsession with power, so I say we start with someone else. Defosuke?"

"No way," Uta replied.

"Oh come on. You can tell us anything. We're friends, right?"

"You're nothing like Momo."

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing! I said nothing."

"Come one, tell us!"

"Fine! I... oh god, it's so embarrassing."

"Go on."

"I... I... I have this friend, but I like this friend more than a friend. Does that make sense?"

"What's his name?"

"Um, well... the thing is... her name's Momo."

"You should confess!"

"As if! I already tried to, and she didn't understand what I meant at all!"

"That's too bad. Okay, Kaiko, it's your turn. But firstly we should all give Defosuke a round of applause for having the courage to tell us her secret!"

The members of the club minus Uta clapped their hands. Kaito coughed before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say," Kaito said. "Um, I don't really have any secrets. I'll get back to you when I think of a secret I might have."

"Are you sure?" Miku asked. Kaito nodded. "Okay, so let's hear Ritsuko's secret."

Ritsu cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm really sorry about how I treated you guys, and I think I know who took your clothes."

"Who?"

"One of my friends Scott might have taken them. He's a bit of a prankster, you see. Oh, and I was kicked out of the Soccer Team. That's why I'm able to be here." The club clapped their hands.

"Let's hear Yamiko's secret," Miku suggested.

Yami looked down at the floor. "I don't have any secrets."

"I know you're lying."

"Hmm... well, I'm seeing a psychologist at the moment. I... you see, I apparently have anger management issues. Mama thinks I've got a problem because I wear girls' clothes. I think he's the reason for my anger management issues, but maybe I shouldn't blame him."

Miku snivelled. "What a touching story! Someone get me a tissue."

"It's not funny!"

"What do you mean? I was being serious. Let's give Yamiko the applause he deserves! Okay, I say it's Gakuko's turn."

"Um... let's see..." Gakupo began. "Sometimes... sometimes I wish I was different."

"How?" Kaito asked.

"I wish I wasn't gay and I wish I wasn't a cross dresser."

Kaito inwardly gasped. "Don't... don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you. It's just that my parents keep getting on my case because of it. If I was just a normal guy I could live so easy."

"But you are normal. You joke like a normal guy, for one thing."

"I... I guess you're right. Well, that's my secret. Kaede, it's your turn."

"But-"

"It's only fair that you tell your secret."

"Fine then. I guess I have to tell you all that I'm being stalked."

"Really?" Miku asked with a gasp. "Who's the stalker?"

"His name's Remon."

"The guy you cheated with?" Len blurted out.

"Well, to put it bluntly, yes. But it was just one time! I felt so bad afterwards. Don't tell Toby, okay?"

"So why is Remon stalking you?" Ruko asked.

"He thinks I belong to him or something. It's pretty creepy. He keeps following me home even when I tell him to leave me alone. He thinks I still love him."

The club members gave Kaede some applause for telling his secret. Miku smiled and looked at Ruko.

"What secrets do you have, Ruko?" She asked.

"Well, I don't have a secret but I have an update on the secret I told you weeks ago. I tried telling my parents that I'm a girl but they refuse to believe it. They still call me Rook. They say I have to be a guy so I can take over the syndicate."

"Syndicate? Wait, your family's a Yakuza gang?" Len asked.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone."

"Let's give Ruko a round of applause!" Miku suggested. The club members followed suit. Kaito looked like he had just reached an epiphany.

"I know a secret I haven't told!" He declared. "Okay, I haven't told my parents, but I'm failing half my classes. I don't know what I did wrong."

Gakupo gave Kaito a sympathetic look. "You know, my sister's pretty smart. How about I get Gumi to help you?"

"Isn't she too young to tutor me?"

Gakupo shook his head. "She already knows the basics of our subjects."

"Thanks for the help. Who hasn't told their secret?"

Len quietly took a step back. "Lenka hasn't told us anything yet," Miku replied.

"Uh... I saw Yami... sorry, I mean 'Yamiko'... when my mum was taking me to the psychologist. It turns out there's nothing wrong with me."

Miku smirked. "You're hiding something from us."

"I am not!"

"Tell us what's on your mind."

Len blushed and ran out of the room, much to Miku's surprise. Miku followed Len outside, wondering what she could do to get the truth out of Len.

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

"R-remember Valentine's Day?" Len replied.

"Of course I do."

"When... when you kissed me on the cheek, was that just a way to control me? I don't want to be used like that. You can't just kiss me and think I'll do anything you want."

"I... I'm sorry. I guess I did use you. I thought you'd be of use to me. Can I make up for it by giving you a proper kiss?" Len shook his head and gently pushed Miku away. "Why not?"

Miku tried to grab Len's hands but Len broke free from her grasp. He walked towards Hidari's car, where Hidari was waiting for him.

Miku simply stood where she was, too upset to move.


	10. Chapter 10- Fights and Fashion

**Chapter 10- Fights and Fashion**

"I swear he almost pissed his pants, he was so scared!" Gakupo told the club, who were holding their bellies as they laughed, with the exception of Kaito, who scowled at Gakupo, and Yami, who wasn't in the room.

"It's not funny," Kaito replied. "I thought it was a monster."

Gakupo gave Kaito a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry. You're really cute when you're angry, you know that?"

"Ew," Ritsu uttered suddenly.

"I thought you stopped being a homophobe when you joined the club," Kaito retorted.

"Sorry. I'm just getting used to changing my ways. Old habits are hard to break."

The club heard a knock on the door, so Len opened it. Yami put a box in Len's arms. Len soon realised that he was carrying a box containing a sewing machine.

"Where'd you get a sewing machine?" he asked.

"I bought it a long time ago. Don't tell Mama and Papa about it 'cause I saved up a lot of money to buy it."

Len slowly and carefully put the box on one of the desks. Yami slammed a pile of fabric on another desk.

"Does anyone have access to the Internet with them?" he asked.

"I have an iPhone," Ruko replied. "Why do you need the Internet?"

"I need to see what Kyary Pamyu Pamyu wears in her music videos."

"Great idea!" Miku chirped.

"I've been thinking of giving each member a different outfit from her music videos. Hmm... are we going to have enough outfits? 'Ninja Re Bang Bang', 'Fashion Monster', 'Invader Invader', 'Furisodeshon', 'Candy Candy', 'PonPonPon' and 'Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes'. We haven't got enough. Hmm. Well, some of the videos have more than one costume, so I'll have to use one of those costumes as well."

"Lenka, are you really going to quit?" Kaito asked.

"I guess I have to," Len answered.

The rest of the group frowned before giving Yami their sizes, which Yami wrote down in a notebook he brought with him.

"Well, at least that gives me one less outfit to make," Yami said. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make them look exactly like Kyary's outfits."

"That was cold, Yamiko," Kaede replied. "Mikuo, you haven't spoken much today. Are you okay?"

"I-" Miku began.

"I'm sure she's fine," Len interjected coldly.

"Wow, it's like there's a competition for who can be the coldest," Uta remarked, trying to make sense of the sudden rift between Miku and Len. She only hoped that nothing worse would happen between the two.

"Well, if it's any consolation, Lenka, we'll all miss you," Kaito said warmly.

"Thanks," Len replied, guilt plaguing his mind.

"Okay, what the hell's wrong with you, Lenka?" Miku blurted out angrily. "You defended me when I revealed that I wanted to control everyone, but now you're angry at me for it? Please explain!"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Of course we do!"

"Well I don't want to!"

"Please quieten down," Ritsu pleaded.

"Why should I take orders from a guy who refuses to confront the person who stole our outfits even though he knows who he is?" Len asked bitterly.

"Don't bring me into your immature fights!"

"I can do whatever I want!"

"Says the boy who can't even tell his own friends his secret!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Ruko screeched. "I'm sick of hearing this! We shouldn't have to fight to solve our problems. Can't we all just get along?"

Gakupo gave Ruko a round of applause, earning him a death glare from her. Gakupo held his hands up in resignation.

"You know what?" Ritsu asked with a mischievous grin. "Let's see if we can have a talk with Scott. He should still be at soccer practice."

The entire club, with the exception of Yami, who decided to stay and work on making costumes, walked down to the soccer field. Ritsu pointed to a white-haired boy juggling a ball.

"Hey!" he called out. Scott turned around but said nothing, much to Ritsu's annoyance. "Come here!"

Scott quietly did as he was told. Ritsu was about to grab him by the collar of his shirt but was stopped by the other members of the Trap Club.

"You're the one who stole my club's belongings, right?" Ritsu asked. Scott shook his head, still silent. "I know you. You're just the kind of idiot who'd do that. Own up now!"

Finally Scott spoke, if only by whispering. "I swear it wasn't me."

"Who did it then?"

"I heard..."

"Speak up. What did you say?"

"I heard Kotone Tsuru planning to steal something from a club, but she never said which one."

Ritsu glared at Scott before walking back to the club room with the rest of the club members. Yami turned off his sewing machine before looking up.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Let's meet together at lunch to confront Tsuru together. I... I don't think I can face her on my own."

"Why not?" Gakupo asked.

"She's evil incarnate. If you think I was bad, you should meet her. She's new to the school and already she's making people's lives miserable."

"Where should we meet?" Kaede wondered aloud.

"At the club room, of course!" Miku announced.

"What should we do now?"

"I think we should practice out dances a couple of times. What do you say?"  
The club nodded and pushed the desks to the sides, leaving an empty space in the middle of the room. They practiced their songs a few times before Miku looked at her watch and realised that club time was over for the day.

"Lenka, are you still angry at me?" she asked.

"I... I guess I'm less angry than before, but I still feel like a tool used by you."

"I'm really, truly sorry."

Len sighed before leaving the room. Miku decided that she was going to change her attitude towards people, starting with her father.

Miku ran home as fast as she could. When she opened the door she noticed that Kenji was watching a game show on the television.

"Dad?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"What is it?"

Miku ran up to Kenji and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "What's this about?" he asked.

Miku let a few tears flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I-I can't... be like Mum, but I can only be myself, you know? I... I want you to stop threatening to abandon me whenever you get angry."

As much as he hated to admit it, Kenji let a single tear come out of his eye as he hugged his daughter back. "I'm sorry too. I just wish you'd quit that damn club of yours. I already told you that you don't need to dress up to be strong."

"I know that now. I still want to be in the club, though. I belong there."

"Fine. I'll... I'll let you stay in the club. I don't care anymore." Kenji raised his arms in resignation.

Miku smiled and wiped her tears away. She was overcome with determination to heal her relationship with Len, but she didn't know how.

Well, if doing so was as easy as healing her relationship with her father, it was going to happen quickly and easily.

Miku gulped, knowing that life was almost never that easy.


	11. Chapter 11- Confrontation

**Chapter 11- Confrontation**

"Are we ready?" Ritsu asked. The other club members nodded. Ritsu put on a smile that could scare a monster. "Let's go find Tsuru."

The group found Tsuru in less than ten minutes. She was talking and laughing with her friends when they came.

"Hi, Tsuru," Ritsu said.

"How's it going?" She replied, her eyes full of mischief. "I heard you got kicked off the Soccer Team for getting into fights. Did you really break someone's arm?"

Len mentally gasped. Ritsu frowned but stood still, trying his best not to harm Tsuru. He then walked towards the girl.

"I heard that you stole from the Trap Club. Is that true?"

"O-of course not!"

Ritsu walked closer. "Don't lie to me."

"Damn it. You better not beat me up. Boys aren't supposed to hurt girls."

"I have a proposition for you. Either you return everything you stole and pay for the damages you've caused, and come to the club's concert, or I tell the principal what you did."

"When's the concert?"

"It's at a lunchtime on the 28th. We'll be putting posters up so you'll remember the date. Spread the word and you might have to pay less for the damage you caused. Got it?"

Tsuru nodded, the rest,of her body frozen in fear. "I-I don't think I'll be able to pay enough for the damages."

"You should have thought about that before you did what you did. Ah well, I guess I'll have to tell Mr-"

"Okay, okay! I'll try, but it's gonna take time to save up money. Be patient."

"Fine. I'll see you at the concert."

Ritsu turned around and walked away, the club members following him like ducklings. Ruko took out her phone and called her mother.

"Mum, I... I want you to come to the school theatre at lunchtime on the 28th of March."

"Why?" Joou asked.

"I just need you to be there. Tell Dad to come too."

"Okay. Have a nice day, sweetie."

Ritsu took out his own phone. "I think I'll invite my parents too."

"Do they know that you're part of this club?" Len asked. Ritsu shook his head. Len turned to Yami. "Yamiko, can you make another costume?"

"I think I might have time to make one more," Yami replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I... I want to be in the concert."

"But your Mum said-"

"She doesn't have to know. I might tell her afterwards, when it's too late for her to intervene. You know what? We should have someone record our performance. I'd like to show her what I look like during it."

"We should get Tsuru to look after the camera as part of our list of demands," Ritsu suggested.

"No, I don't trust her."

"I've got a video camera," Ruko said. "I'll get my parents to tape it."

"This is going to be so fun!" Miku exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

Ritsu was silent in the car. "Are you okay?" Kanonu asked.

"I... I've been thinking about that concert I told you about."

"Oh. I'm not quite sure why you're putting on a concert. Aren't you in the Soccer Team?"

"Not anymore."

"What? You mean to tell me that you quit the team? What will your father think?"

"I didn't quit. I...I got kicked out."

"That's even worse! Jeez, I'm sick of you getting into trouble all the time. So what's this concert for?"

"The... it's for the Trap Club."

"The what?"

"It's... an unusual club. Look, just go to the concert and you'll see for yourself."

Kanonu stopped the car and called Zeni, telling him about what Ritsu and her just talked about. Ritsu sighed and sank into his seat.

* * *

Kaede stopped in his tracks, aware that someone was watching him. He was carrying several shopping bags and was exhausted. He turned around and saw Remon standing there.

"How's it going, baby?" Remon asked as he wrapped his arms around Kaede's waist. "Why've you blocked my calls?"

"Get away from me," Kaede whispered.

"But you love me!"

"Not anymore. Look, I made a mistake a long time ago and I'll never do it again. I'll, like, never love you the way I love Toby. Get the message?"

"Don't be silly. I know you secretly want me. What's Toby got that I haven't got?"

"I said get off me! I. Don't. Love. You. How many times do I have to say it? Stop calling me 24/7 and stop following me around!"

"I'll leave you alone on one condition."

"What?"

Remon smirked. "Tell Toby that you cheated on him." Kaede's eyes widened. He considered his options before deciding to take out his phone and call Toby.

"Um... h-hi, Toby," Kaede said breathily, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Hi," Toby responded. "Why'd you call?"

"I have to tell you something. I... I cheated on you. I'm so sorry and I promise to never do it again and-"

"When did this happen and who with?"

"It was with Remon and it happened last year. Like I said, I won't do it ever-"

"So you've been lying to me for the past year? H-how could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do, Toby. I really do! Look, we can figure things out and we'll be a happy couple again."

"W-why did you cheat on me?"

"I don't know. I was stupid and lonely and you were on a holiday, and Remon was there... it doesn't matter anymore."

"I... I think I should l-leave you with Remon. I must be a burden to you."

"No, don't leave me!" Toby hung up the phone. Kaede turned towards Remon. "I hope you're happy."

"Au contraire. I have to say goodbye to you. But before I leave I have a question. Why do you prefer him when I've loved you since we were kids?"

"His awkwardness makes him cute whereas you're, like, an arrogant prick!"

Remon frowned. "Very well. Goodbye, Kaede. I only hope I can get over you soon enough."

"Just go."

Remon turned around and walked away, leaving Kaede to cry on his own. Kaede put his phone in his handbag and raced home.

He took his phone out again and decided to leave Toby a message. "It's me, Kaede. I know what I did was wrong but I'd really like you to see my performance. It's on the 28th at lunchtime, in the theatre. I can't wait to see you there."

Kaede sighed as he put the phone down on his bed. He continued to cry for almost ten minutes before deciding that he wanted to stop acting like a baby.

* * *

Students were intrigued by the posters on the walls of the school. Some wanted to go and see the Trap Club's performance while others were too disgusted by the club's mere existence to want to watch their concert. After several minutes of pondering, Toby decided to go to the concert.

"They're seriously singing Kyary Pamyu Pamyu songs?" IA asked Gumi, trying not to burst out laughing.

"They are," Gumi replied. "Gakupo says that they'll all be dressed up in costumes from her music videos. I bet they'll look so silly."

"Who knows?" Lily joined the conversation. "Maybe they'll put on a good performance. Taya, you were going to join the club, weren't you? Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to have a hard time," Taya replied. "The bullies here are relentless, you know?"

"Well, I just hope their performance is a success."


	12. Chapter 12- The Concert

**Chapter 12- The Concert**

"You better like these costumes," Yami told the club. "It took me many hours and loads of coffee to finish them. Try them on."

Len was impressed by the costume he had in his hands. He hurried to the boys' toilets to get changed. His outfit consisted of a regal dress with long, puffy sleeves, a black choker with a woman engraved on the front, pink tights and black boots.

When he returned he was told to put on a white butterfly shaped mask and a wig decorated with false eyelashes. Yami put red lipstick on Len's lips in a heart shape.

Miku's costume made her look like a colourful ninja, the uselessness of a colourful ninja notwithstanding. She wore a short black wig and a ninja headband around her head.

Uta wore a slightly more masculine version of what Kyary wore during PonPonPon. She wore yellow pants decorated with eyes as well as a pink and orange top.

Yami wore a purple top with huge false eyelashes underneath his chest, a colourful skirt, green tights and green boots with pink laces. His head was adorned with a giant pink bow.

Ruko wore a black and white striped dress with black buttons lining the front and a strange red material surrounding the sleeves. Yami designed her wig to look like a bat's wings. Ruko also wore striped tights and black shoes with tall heels.

Ritsu wore a red and white dress that was decorated with triangles, a big red bow, red gloves, white frilly socks and red buckle-up shoes.

Gakupo wore a pink wig, a sparkly pink sailor style top with a bright pink heart in the middle, a blue and pink skirt, pale pink runners and white tights. He, like Yami, had a bubblegum pink bow in his hair.

Kaito wore a pale pink and yellow kimono and his hair was decorated with an assortment of plastic things.

Kaede wore a frilly rainbow dress with a green and pink bow hanging from his left shoulder, a headpiece with pink triangles on it, a bracelet made of pink squares and pale yellow boots.

"How are we going to get into these outfits in time for the concert?" Kaede asked.

"We'll have to miss a class," Miku answered. "I asked Mr Roido about it and at first he didn't allow us to skip a class, but he changed his mind when I told him how important this concert is to us. Oh, and I promised that we'll catch up on what we miss."

The club groaned but still looked happy. "Let's practice the songs a few times," Miku suggested. "I bet this concert's going to amaze people!"

* * *

Len gulped as he stood on the stage. He desperately wanted to ask the other club members if they were as nervous as him, but he knew that he had to keep his mouth shut until the curtains were opened up by Tsuru.

The lights almost blinded Len. The music began and Len started to move. Miku wore a smile as she sang.

"What if everyone around decided to go skipping all across the town?" she sang.

"And what if they collided in the city streets, and everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now?" Kaede added.

"If everyone would look around from where they stand and open up and learn to give and take a chance," Len sang.

"Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries so don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh -igh," the three sang on unison.

The other club members joined in, dancing to the beat. Some of the members of the audience recognised the costumes from Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's music videos, and sang along joyfully.

Ruko almost froze when she saw her parents in the audience, but she reminded herself that she had to prove herself to them. Making a mistake was not an option in her case.

The next song was 'Candy Candy'. Even more people sang along this time, as if they suddenly felt confident enough to sing in public.

Yami sang the first lines. "Maybe in the desk, maybe in my pocket, maybe in my bag. I'm always forgetting all the time, I ponder my selections."

Gakupo put on a cutesy voice and joined in. "Just a little, just a little, for real – just a little, happiness is coming alive. A sweet smell lingers in this fluffy atmosphere."

The members of the club sang the chorus together. "Candy candy candy candy candy. Sweetie sweetie girls love. Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing. Cutie cutie ch-ch-ch-chewing love."

Len felt alive as he sang, like he was reborn into a magical world where no one could harm him or his friends.

Len was suddenly brought back down to the real world when he remembered that he had to sing the first lines of 'Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes'.

"Putting, putting, putting on my falsies, the false eyelashes that make me blink. Putting, putting, putting on my falsies, my cute false eyelashes."

Miku joined him. "Wouldn't it be nice, nice, nice to have big pretty eyes, oh it'd be nice. Wouldn't it be nice, nice, nice? My mood is looking up!"

Ritsu saw his parents in the crowd and was surprised to see that they had smiles on their faces.

When the Trap Club finished their final song, they received a round of applause and even some cheers. Len could hardly believe it. He felt proud of himself and couldn't wait to show Hidari the video of him performing.

* * *

After the club members quickly got changed backstage, they headed out to the foyer, where they became surrounded by several students.

"What's your name?" A boy with long blue hair asked Yami.

"I'm Yami."

"You're really beautiful, you know that? I'm Saru, by the way. Here's my number." Saru smiled when he saw Yami blush.

Momo walked up to Uta. "Great job!"

"Thanks," Uta replied. "I... I have something to tell you. I..."

"Go on," Miku cooed, lightly nudging Uta's arm.

"I... I love you Momo. Would you like to be... ahem...would you like to be my girlfriend?" Momo smiled and nodded. She gave Uta a hug.

Toby walked up to Kaede. "...that was a really good performance. You... you should feel proud of yourself."

"Thanks. I'm still sorry, you know."

"I forgive you."

Kaede's eyes widened. "Really?"

"You did what you did a long time ago, right? I... I still love you, so-"

"I love you too!" Kaede wrapped his arms around Toby's neck and gave him a big kiss, causing Toby's face to turn red.

Three students walked up to Miku. "That was amazing!" A girl with long salmon pink hair complimented the club. "Can I join your club?"

"Sure," Miku replied. "We meet on Mondays and Fridays after school. So what's your name?"

"I'm Iroha, and this is Mizki." Iroha grabbed a girl with black hair in a bun by her arm. "She wants to be in the club too. Oh, and so does Yuu." Mizki and Yuu nodded.

Taya shyly walked up to the group. "Um, is it too late for me to join the club?"

"Of course not!" Kaede replied. "Everyone's welcome."

"Thanks."

Tsuru walked up to Ritsu. "That... that was actually pretty good. Good job."

"Thanks. Have you learnt your lesson?"

"I guess so."

Len walked out of the foyer. Miku wondered if he was still upset at her, so she followed him to ask him about it.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Len smiled at her. "That was the most fun I've had in a while. Thanks for introducing me to this club."

"Are you... still mad at me?"

Len shook his head. "Actually... I thought you were really beautiful when you we're singing."

"Thanks."

"Uh... would you like to go out with me some time?"

Miku caressed Len's cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Of course."

(A/N- I got the translation of PonPonPon from ironia-vitae on deviant art, and the translation for Candy Candy and Tsukema Tsukeru from hanjadream on Wordpress)


	13. Chapter 13- Epilogue

**Chapter 13- Epilogue**

Miku and Len walked back into the foyer, where Ruko was talking to her parents.

"We didn't know you were this serious about being a girl," Ou said. "But I need you to be a man so you can run the..." Ou lowered the volume of his voice to a whisper. "...syndicate."

"Can't I still run it even if I'm a girl?" Ruko asked.

"I... I guess she could, Ou," Joou replied. "I think she'll make a great leader."

Ruko smiled, ecstatic that her mother used a female pronoun when talking about her. She gave her parents a big hug.

"So," Len whispered to Miku. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Miku nodded. Len grinned and gave Miku a peck on the cheek.

Ritsu blushed in embarrassment as his parents walked up to him. He put on a nervous smile, hoping that his parents would accept him.

"That was a really good performance," Kanonu said. "I didn't know you liked cross dressing."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Ritsu apologised. Ritsu's father Zeni gave Ritsu a small hug.

"We're so proud of you," he said.

* * *

"Welcome to the club, Iroha, Taya, Mizki and Yuu!" Miku greeted the new members cheerfully. "I'm so glad you decided to join the club. Introduce yourselves."

"Glad to be here," Iroha replied. "Hi everyone! I'm Iroha and I joined this club 'cause it looks fun."

Mizki smirked as she talked. "I'm Mizki and I'm sick of having to look dainty all the time. I want to look like a strong man sometimes."

Yuu couched before talking. "I'm Yuu and I'm new to this school, so my parents want me to join a club and make some new friends. I've always been a touch feminine, so this club seems like the right one for me."

"Taya, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Miki asked. Taya blushed and began fiddling with his fingers.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. Come on, you can do it!"

"Okay. Well, um, I'm Taya and I guess I joined the club because I like feminine things. I want to look like a pretty lady."

Miku clapped. "Good job, new members! Speaking in public's hard. So, did any of you bring some cute clothes with you?"

Iroha and Taya took out some clothes that they brought with them while Yuu and Mizki shook their heads.

"Go to the toilets and get changed," Kaede ordered.

"Which ones?" Yuu asked. Len laughed, remembering that he asked a similar question when he first joined the club.

* * *

Len took a copy of the video of his performance with him home. When he went home, he took it out and forced Hidari and Migi to sit down and watch the DVD.  
Hidari's eyes widened when she saw her son in a dress while Migi released an amused chuckle.

"I thought I told you not to be in that concert!" Hidari yelled.

Len pointed to the television. "Just watch. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I still want to be a part of this club. Please let me stay in the Trap Club."

Hidari sighed. "I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?" Len shook his head. "Fine. I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you from wearing women's clothes. Have fun."

"He actually looks pretty good up there," Migi remarked. "I didn't know you could sing, Len." Len beamed and gave his parents one big hug each.

* * *

Yami showed the video to his parent as well, causing them to have concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm not going to change, Mama and Papa," Yami said. "I like being in the Trap Club and I plan on staying there for the rest of my school days."

"Why?" Yami no Oto asked.

"I think you're just confused," Ryouji said to Yami. "You should have grown out of this already."

"Look," Yami no Oto added. "I know you have two dads, but we're not _together_ together. You don't have to dress like this to feel normal."

"I know I'm not normal," Yami replied. "I don't care anymore. I just want to be me. Do you understand?" Yami's parents nodded. Yami gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Good. Oh, and I met someone. His name's Saru."

Ryouji's jaw dropped and Yami no Oto put his hand on his face in exasperation.

* * *

"How do I look?" Miku asked. She was wearing a teal t-shirt that complimented her hair and eyes perfectly, and a pair of men's jeans.

"You look great," Len said before kissing Miku on the lips.

"Yeah, you look really cute!" Iroha added.

"Thanks," Miku said happily. "I bought these clothes during the weekend. Yuu, you look great too. Let's put some makeup on you."

"Are we going to put on another concert?" Iroha asked.

Miku stopped to think. "I don't know. Concerts are kind of expensive, but the one we put on did help us gain members, so maybe another concert would be useful."

"Well get someone else to make the costumes," Yami said. "I don't want to pull any more all-nighters."

"Please?" Miku asked.

"You can't control me just by giving me puppy dog eyes."

"Please?" The rest of the club asked in unison.

"Fine, but I want others to help me. Making costumes by myself was a nightmare."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Kaito asked. "Making costumes was fun, right?"

"No, singing and dancing while wearing costumes is fun, not making the costumes."

Len sighed. "I wonder how Ruko's doing. Is she having fun?"

The rest of the club sighed like Len. "I'm sure she's glad to finally be able to live as a young woman," Gakupo replied.

"I miss her already," Miku said. After a few seconds of feeling sad and nostalgic, she put on a smile. "Well, we can't let the past ruin our day. Let's give each other makeovers!"

"Why is the answer always makeovers?" Gakupo asked jokingly.

"Because makeovers are fun and that's that. And we're all here to have fun, right?" The club members nodded. "Then let's have fun!"

"Hey Miku," Len called out. "Remember when you said you wanted to change the clubs's name? I don't think we should change it. It suits us and everyone in the school already knows the name."

Miku's smile grew. "You're right, actually. The name does fit us. After all, we're more than what meets the eye."


End file.
